


Botany and Princesses[FANART] Defiance and Progress

by Loup_Aigre



Series: Defiance and Progress [FANART] [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Books, Botany, Fanart, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Master Derek, Master/Slave, Reading, Research, Slave Stiles Stilinski, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loup_Aigre/pseuds/Loup_Aigre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you haven't read Defiance and Progress by rosepetals42 it's not too late to join the party. It's a beautiful story of angst, epic bromances, and slow build Sterek.</p><p>"He just knew that when Stiles’ smiled, he had to fight not to smile back. He knew that Stiles’ made him laugh more than any other person could. He knew Stiles was the strongest, most loyal, most incredible person he’d ever met."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Botany and Princesses[FANART] Defiance and Progress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosepetals42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetals42/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Defiance and Progress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440541) by [rosepetals42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetals42/pseuds/rosepetals42). 
  * Inspired by [Defiance and Progress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440541) by [rosepetals42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetals42/pseuds/rosepetals42). 



 

 

 

>  
> 
> They didn’t really know Stiles. Sure, Stiles sometimes helped with Cora’s pranks and Laura had met him when she’d come to do her own work in the library but with them Stiles was still shy and closed off. Derek knew they didn’t know how close to the two of them had become, how much Derek cared about Stiles. 
> 
> To be honest, he didn’t know how to explain it either. He just knew that when Stiles’ smiled, he had to fight not to smile back. He knew that Stiles’ made him laugh more than any other person could. He knew Stiles was the strongest, most loyal, most incredible person he’d ever met.

Come join me on Tumblr! [michicant123](http://michicant123.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. If you'd like to see more give me a holler, I'm up for suggestions.


End file.
